


五十次我爱你

by Vergessen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergessen/pseuds/Vergessen





	五十次我爱你

隔壁的邻居搬走了。  
文泰一听着楼道里头搬运工哐哐当当的声音，夹杂着一点听不懂的方言对白，家具吱吱呀呀的抗议对自己的暴力待遇，仿佛下一秒就得散架。  
他在窗口探出头去，阳台上大盆的绿植有些遮挡他的视线，但他仍能看见那些人深灰色的衣服上头灰灰白白的灰迹，家具被随意摆放在他们运货的车上，那两个绿色垃圾桶最表面大概是隔壁清扫出来的垃圾，一个熊娃娃刺眼的和那些垃圾躺在一起。  
他记不清楚自己究竟是第几次莫名其妙的生气。  
这是他和徐英浩在一起的第七年。  
当年与家人坦白性向的时候，把本就不和的关系闹的更僵，大约徐英浩也想过缓和关系，驱车几个小时，可登门拜访的最终结局不过是被拒之门外。他这时总是蔫哒哒的，像是下一秒就要无精打采的缩起来，如果能看到他的本体，大约就是只连胡髭都耷拉下来的大猫。可却还是强挂着笑容转过身来，把自己搂在怀里向车的方向走，街边那些行动不便的派发传单的大玩偶一般，一步一步的，不给自己回头的机会。  
他总是装作轻松的样子说：“他们大概是出门啦，泰一哥我们回家吧。”  
文泰一也觉得自己没有理由生徐英浩的气，可是想要逃离的情绪却总是缠上他。  
有时候文泰一会觉得这些没由来的烦躁多半是闲的，就像徐英浩大学那会笑的有点傻气的对他说的“我不会让哥受苦的”，分明是弟弟却比文泰一更早的投入到社会里去，购置下属于他们两个的房子。徐英浩没让文泰一去上班，因为对工作并无什么执念，文泰一索性由着他去。平日里本就没有什么社交活动可言，大约是和徐英浩在一起之后不自觉的和很多朋友关系淡下来，于是就顺从的呆在他们两个的家里，抱着他们养的猫坐在徐英浩的那些玩偶之间，看书或者发呆，偶尔去尝试一下让徐英浩上瘾的咖啡因。  
不可否认，徐英浩在事业上是顶真争气的，毕业工作以后职位攀升的迅速，也因为这一点，他总是会回来的很晚，每次等到深夜这个身影出现，高度酒精的气息纠缠在他的西装衬衫上头。他的眼角总是红的，十有八九又是被人混着酒灌的，只能找人送自己回来。这几天更是难以看见他的身影，只是在文泰一的梦境里头注入一些来自花洒的水声，以及清晨时留下被褥间文泰一熟悉的味道。  
好像到了现在，不提接吻上床，连简单的在彼此清醒时的拥抱都过分的像奢望。  
所以他还是逃跑了，抱着一个人静一静的想法，逃离了这个他耗费一天二十四小时无所事事的，充满他与徐英浩共同记忆的封闭空间。  
毕竟不是休息日，挂着正在营业的店面门口也并看不到多少行人来往，那些行色匆匆的上班族早已隐匿在了灰色的办公大楼中，身着漂亮裙子的年轻女孩多半也支着脑袋在大教室里头听教授无聊的课程，街上最多见的就是那些逛街的老太婆艳俗的外套颜色。  
半价促销，羊绒袜。  
恍惚之间他站在电影院门口，那张极大的海报悬挂在一侧，是那部重新上档的，他和徐英浩尚未大学毕业时一起看的电影。电影的情节早就不记得了，只剩下他们两个人在深夜档的场子里将彼此间的扶手推起，肩膀紧密相触，隐蔽的牵手，在电影微光照映下偷情一般亲吻对方嘴唇的记忆。  
最近上映的大热电影票早已售罄，倒是那部即将下档的烂片一个看客也无。出于某种同理心，他拿手机订票取票，然后在电影院的角落里头充当被抽去灵魂的娃娃。  
光，波，辐射。  
大屏幕无休止的播放着预告片，极隐秘的让时间在钟上溜走。文泰一就这样等待了几个小时，手机塞在口袋里头，没响过一次——尽管时间早就过了徐英浩的下班时间。  
大约今天仍然是徐英浩加班的一天。  
抱着爆米花进场的话，好像没那么狼狈。  
坐在位置上，他还记得徐英浩跟他说话时眼中的光彩，还记得在萤光照映下他嘴角的弧度：  
“这个位置能看清楚电影，看清楚周围人。”  
“还能看清你。”  
他人生的参与者在一点点减少，新人旧人来来往往，最终不过都是离去，只剩下徐英浩站在自己身边。被抛弃的感觉在胸膛中攀升，却又不愿拿出手机来确认。  
我现在坐在你最爱的位置上，可你在哪里。  
电影的男女主角尴尬的相对着，文泰一能感受到他们浓厚的脂粉底下算得上年轻漂亮的皮囊，他们的蹩脚演技撑不起互相的我爱你，女演员尖细的声音刺得文泰一的耳朵生疼。  
他好像找到了这个场子空无一人的理由。  
在某次聚会上，被迫被拉来的两个人恰巧都成了输家，年轻的胸膛在昏暗中起伏，他们欢呼着要求他们互相说“我爱你”。徐英浩就那样笑的像一只大猫，一遍又一遍的说着，弯着眼角听文泰一的回应，眼睛里头倒映的都是文泰一的影子。  
腔调温柔到文泰一感觉就要爱上他。  
五十次我爱你的时间并不算太长，但是文泰一感觉他经历了足足一个世纪，耳旁是众人的鬼叫，面前是那副温柔笑容。分明是比自己更小的弟弟，他却是那个整个都要烧起来的人，恨不得现在人间蒸发。  
作为学生会会长被灌了不少酒的文泰一是被徐英浩带回去的，被赋予送人回家任务的人搂着他的肩膀，在他的视角里像是被月光镀上银白的边。  
模糊的滤镜，少女畅销书的主角。  
徐英浩扶住文泰一的肩膀，垂下眼睛。  
“我刚刚是认真的。”  
“我喜欢泰一哥，可以考虑一下我吗。”  
比电影里头动听太多。  
文泰一叹了口气，秉承来都来了的传统，抱着爆米花桶一点一点咬掉爆米花，继续看这部无味的电影。  
入口处有一个很像徐英浩的隐约人影，熟悉的茉莉香混合着茶油皮革的气息就这样出现在他身边，然后紧紧拥抱着他，胸膛大幅度的起伏，急促的呼吸，轻轻的亲吻他的脖颈。  
他能想象徐英浩在公司里整理自己的头发，重新喷上香水，匆匆赶回家里，却找不到自己的样子。  
他不禁咬了一下下唇。  
“手机怎么关机了？”  
徐英浩的声音里有一种不规律的震颤，让文泰一有些难受，他从口袋里头揪出手机，才发现它早就没电罢工了。  
“抱歉”徐英浩轻轻的叹息，文泰一看见他衬衣胸口的口袋里有两张电影票。  
“我想我们很久没有一起看电影了。”  
“你愿不愿意考虑一下，再和我看一遍？”


End file.
